Veriter
by axelle-chan
Summary: Histoire d'une belle mère d'un père et du fils Salvatore bien avant que Katherine arrive .


Veriter

J'étais allongé sur mon grand lit à baldaquin mon visage enfouille dans mon oreiller à penser à ma journée car il y a un bal et surtout avec quelle fille allege avoir à mon bras ce jour la je me dissait peut être Hariette elle est belle mes idiotes mais surtout elle est belle ou peut-être Clarisse la fille du maire elle avait une grande seour magnifique mes vu que je n'avais que 15 ans je ne pouvais pas la courtoisser mes avant que j'ai pu prendre ma décision la porte souvrie aussi vite quelles ses refrma dans un grand " Clac " je me redressai très vite et vis ma Bonne toute tremblante arriver verre moi et essayer de me dire quelque chose

...votre père...il n'est pas content il a apris une chose par votre belle-mere et il est très en colère, elle sanglota et avait la l'arme aux yeux, pardonnez-le . Il est aveuglé par l'amour que lui porte vautre belle-mere il est si heureux qu'il croit tous se quelle lui dit ...

Avant que la bonne femme put finir son récit la porte sourie à la vol . C'était Guiseppe Salvatore . il ete rouge écarlate de colère Je ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle eta . Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et sur ma Bonne qui sanglotait de plus belle il savansa verre elle, la prit par le bras et lui cria d'une voix stricte :

- sorter de c ete pièce avant que m as colère retombé sur vous !

La servente pleurait appresent des centaines de larmes coulait sur cette joue elle .

-Je vous en supplie ne lui faite pas de mal ! ce n'est qu'un enfant s'il vous plaît je ferais tous ce que vous voudraient lesser l'il n'a rien fait de mal !

-" Rien ne fait de mal " vous dite . Il a tapé ma femme elle a un grand bleu sur sa poule et vous vous dite qu'il n'a " rien fait de mal " cette enfant mérite une correction ! maintenant lesser nous !

Mais bonne l'implorèrent des yeux mon rien y fait . Pendant que j'assistais à la scène je trembler de plus en plus de peur mais aussi de rage que mon père a cru que je taperais sa femme sa n'arrive que dans mes rêves les plus beaux d'ailleurs mais je ces que j amais je le ferais sa même si cette femme et une horrible sorcière mes c était pour mon frère Stefan je crois et peut-être même pour mon père . Oui je ces que c'est assez bizarre de penser sa dans ces circonstances mais même si je n'en aie pas l'air j'aime mon père même si lui ne même pas ( même si au fond de moi j'espère qu'il tient un peu à moi) . la bonne partie en court et mon père arriva droit sur moi me prit le col et et leva song point qui même pas deux Segonde après daterie sur mon vissage il me ballansa par terre et me donner d'énormes coups de pied dans les cotes et au ventre je cracher du sang . il me prit le bras pour medait à me relever mais il me redonnait un coup si fort que je retombai par terre la tete la première cette fois j'ai eu très peur j'ai bien cru que cette fois il allait me tuer . ma tete tournée j'avais horriblement mal au ventre et au côté j'avais du mal à respirer et je cracher beaucoup de sang. Mais il continua à me frapper des dizaines de coup de pied et de poing s'Abati sur moi. je n'en pouvais plus je respirer très mal et j'avais mal partout.

. Mon père me regarda avec une expression dont je ne conaisais pas il regarda ses mains et me regarda à moi alloger par terre mon visage en sang qui coulait sur le plancher les yeux à moitié fermée j'avais envie de dormir et de ne plus jamais me réveiller et il partit en courant dans toute la maison je l'entendre faiblement crie mais je m'avais que si je n'avais pas la tete qui me fesser si mal, j'en suis même sur il criait il drisse d'appeler un médecin . Ma bonne arriva en courent dans ma chambre et quand elle m'a vu elle se mit à hurler elle vient se metre à genoux près de moi et me tenait la main . je ne sentais plus rien comme si c'était la fin et mon père arriva les médecins lui demandent quelque chose que je ne pus entendre mon père de meta à genoux à cotes de moi et me porta jusqu à mon lit . je sourire du coin des levre et je vis une larme sur les joue de mon coulait .je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurait . Et au même moment je m evanouille .

Je me réveillai m as tete me fessait moins mal mais la douleur était toujours présente je respirais toujours avec beaucoup de mal mes s à aller mieux . je sentais une présence dans la pièce je plissais les yeux pour voir la personne tout ete trouble mes j arriver à reconnaitre cette silhouette . C'était mon père . Je ne ces pas quoi faire je me redresse pour lui dire que je suis réveillé ou alors je fais semblé de dormir pour la simple reson que j'ai peur de me redisputer avec lui je n en ai pas envie car son fini toujours pareil il me frappe et il par me lessen seul avec cette grosse marque sur ma joue . je préférais attendre en le regard . la porte sourie et ma bonne ouvrit la porte avec un piché pour fere la toilette et d'un gant elle la posa sur ma table de chevait . Mouilla le gant et apreter me laver le visage quand mon père se retourna, je vis sa mine maussade des sternes en bat des yeux il ete toujours habiller de la même manière que le jour où je me suis evanouille .

-Lesser je v m'en charger, dit-il avec une voix pausser pas comme d habitude où il prend un ton autoritaire .

vous n'avez pratiquement pas dormi depuis que votre fils et dans c ete eta ça va faire maintenant 2 jours que vous attendaient à ne sont chevés qu'il ses reveil ...

-Mon fils ne sait toujours pas remis des coups que je lui et infliguer . J'ai lut la lettre que vous m'avait donné celle qui dit que ma femme c'est blesser à l'épaule quand elle est montée à cheval dans la ville et quelle et tomber devant des tas de personnes elle se serait faits mal au bras as se moment là . Donc ça veut dire que j'ai frappé mon fils pour rien j'aurais du savoir que jamais Damon ne frapperait une femme mais non j'ai été stupide et maintenant il est sur son lit inconscient à causse de moi .

Je ne sais pas quoi fair je suis stupéfait mon père celui qui me déteste et qui me frappe sens reson s niquette pour moi mais aussi s'en veut de m'avoir frappé . Non ! ou alors il a peur d'avoir mauvaise conscience il a peut-être peur de ne pas aller au pardi . Ça ne metonerais pas de lui . la porte s'ouvrit . C'était mais belle mere qui venait elle était munie d'une grande robe rose et m'était faits bels ou plutôt elle avait essayé de se fair belle elle avait le nez crochu un visage allonger et sur sa figure elle avait une tonne de maquillage ont aurait dit une peau de peinture .

-Guisseppe, que fais-tu encor là tu ces très bien qu'il y a le bal chez les lowckood ce soir aller va t abiller je ne voudrais pas arriver avec toi dans ce tenu se font 2 jours que tes avec !

-Je ne viendrais pas .

-Commenca ? aller chérie va faire tu as toiletté . Je tâte dans la halle .

Elle se retourna pour partir . je crut qu'il la suiverer mes non .

- Je ne viendrais pas au bal se soir .

-Pourquoi ça c'est le bal le plus importe de l'année tous les fondateurs de Mystic Fall y vont cette la tradition ? et je ne vois pas ce qui empêche de ne pas y aller .

-Tu vois la personne qu'il y a Étendu sur ce lit ? ce mon fils ! et il ne serait pas là si tu n'avais pas menti !

-OUI mais on n'a pas déjà parlé de sa il me semble et ce n'était qu'un malentendu ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis rué de coup mon fils !

À ces derniers mots ma belle-mere sut qu'il n'y avait plus dissous possible donc elle partit en claquant la porte . Mon père se retourna vere moi et me fixer . Je ne savais pas a quel moment ouvrier les yeux . Mon père me prit la main et à ce moment-là que j'ai pu ouvrier les yeux tout toussement . tout ete encor trouble mais je vis le vissage maussade de mon pere illuminé . je le fixais en lui fessant un petit sourire qui signifier que je ne lui en voulais pas . il me rendit le sourire mais avec des yeux qui briller . je ne sais pas comment d'écrire ça c'était la première fois que je le resentais c'est très étrange . je pris la parole pa certains de mes mots .

- Ça va ? je venais de lui demander si ça allait alors que c'était moi allonger sur un lit .

-Et toi ça va .

-Oui beaucoup mieux merci

-Tu ces j'ai cherché à mille et une excuses valables pour que je n'ai pas à m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu te fair mais en fait sa ne serre à rien car je me sens tellement mal de t'avoir faits sa je n'aurais pas dû jamais je n'aurais cru te fair sa un jour j'en suis navré, en même temps il me caressait les cheveux avec douceur comme ma mere le fessait .

-Je tes pardonner avant même que tu mets frappe tue ces .

-Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, il bessa la tete

-Je ces mes tu l'as donc prend le .

-Mercie Damon .

Il me prit dans ces bras pour la première fois même si la douleur ete affreuse je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras . sont entraits me fit un bien fou une joie immense indescriptible qu'une larme oculaire de mes joues et je sentis aussi les larmes de mon père coulait sur ma nuque .

-Je t'aime Damon .

les mots que venait me dire mon père ete un vrai choque .et largue sourire se mirent sur mon visage . et tous simplement je lui répondis :

-je t'aime aussi Papa .

Après ce qui vien de se passer la relation entre le fils et le père fut très apaisé ils m'aimaient il se le dissait s en gene maintenant. et ce fut un grand bonheur pour haut deux . La belle-mere après avoir réessayé de punir Damon pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite elle se fit virer de Veritas par M. Salvatore lui-même et il vécut heureux jusqu à l'arrivée de Katherine bien avidement .

Axelle-chan


End file.
